The design and manufacture of integrated circuits has become increasingly important in the field of semiconductors. Achieving the proper metal capacitance of integrated circuits is critical to the functionality, performance, and reliability of integrated circuits. The ability to closely monitor the manufacture of integrated circuits and semiconductors is similarly important. Semiconductor characteristics or parameters that vary significantly from their designated values may cause significant problems in systems or architectures with precise or exact specifications. Elements associated with transistor specifications, and interconnect specifications including metal thickness, trench width, conductor spacing, and dielectric thickness, represent essential criterion to be controlled during the integrated circuit manufacturing process. When system parameters become skewed because of inaccurate test results or errors in the manufacture of integrated circuits, the byproduct may be components or devices that are incompatible with neighboring elements, that have poor performance, or that are non-operational for their intended purpose.